


Starve

by TinyToxicBoxes



Series: Lost [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: EDNOS, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Other, please don't do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyToxicBoxes/pseuds/TinyToxicBoxes





	Starve

He never ate. Throughout all my years of knowing him, he rarely ate. Whenever he would eat, it would be a few bites of the school lunch. This was seriously something I was worried about, especially after the incident. 

I remember that day clearly. We were switching classes and I was about to head to English, but it happened. We were walking in the hallway and I could see Felix a few feet in front of me. I noticed his body swaying and he would stop a couple of times to regain his posture. I watched him for a bit and the pathway cleared a bit from other kids going to their classrooms. Then it happened. Felix's body gave out and he fell forward. He didn't trip or anything. His body simply gave out and he fell forward. I was shocked, but I reacted quickly and ran towards him. Other kids stood there in shock. 

I shouted his name, but I knew there was no use. I looked up at the other students and yelled at them to get the nurse or the principle - anyone who had authority. I rolled Felix onto his back. He was breathing, thank God. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. 

Officials came and I think he was taken to the hospital. His mom was with him. I was told to go back to my classroom, but how could I focus now? The only person I actually care about in this shithole just fainted. Why? Was it lack of food? Lack of sleep?

I remember I almost sat next to him in the cafeteria one day. I stopped at his table. He was just staring at his food. I just stopped and watched him. I'm not sure if he knew that I was there. He poked at his food a bit. I saw him get a disgusted and painful look on his face before pushing the tray. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I slowly took a few steps back and then turned to a different table. I don't know why! My mind was screaming at my body to turn around and sit with him. I thought I cared about his mental health.

Obviously, I didn't care enough.


End file.
